


Contained

by love_you_3000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Odin is a dick, Slow Burn, There may be smut later, i suck a summaries and tagging, it's really not sexual, pet play??? kind of, poor loki honestly, there will be attempted rape but it will not be graphic and will not actually happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_you_3000/pseuds/love_you_3000
Summary: The war was lost. The Asgardians had taken the castle, Laufey had fallen. It hadn’t taken long for them to find the Jotun runt, whose protective barriers had collapsed, in a small room of Laufey’s palace. They overpowered the boy easily, one large man bashing him upside his head with the hilt of a sword.The last thing he heard, as everything faded to black was:“He’s too pretty to kill yet. Take him to the Allfather… he’d look good in a trophy room.”Color exploded behind his eyelids, and he was gone.------Loki is taken by Odin as a warprize for Thor after the war with Jotunheim. He is left feral and animalistic by magic put upon him by Odin without Thor's knowledge. Thor can't quite shake the feeling that something isn't quite right about his new trophy pet, and seeks to unlock the mysteries of his troublesome little Jotun.





	1. War Never Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on here. I'm sorry for any mistakes or anything like that. Please leave feedback and tell me what y'all think!

The war was lost. The Asgardians had taken the castle, Laufey had fallen. It hadn’t taken long for them to find the Jotun runt, whose protective barriers had collapsed, in a small room of Laufey’s palace. They overpowered the boy easily, one large man bashing him upside his head with the hilt of a sword. 

The last thing he heard, as everything faded to black was:  
“He’s too pretty to kill yet. Take him to the Allfather… he’d look good in a trophy room.” 

Color exploded behind his eyelids, and he was gone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He awoke to a dark dungeon, men hauling him up into a kneeling position. As he came to, he saw the man-recognizable by his crown, fine clothes, and eye patch-responsible for the destruction on his home planet, responsible for the situation he currently found himself in. 

“Finally going to kill me?” He spat as venomously as he could, “Get on with it then.”

“Kill you, little prize? No. I’ve other plans for you, pretty thing.” Loki’s blood boiled. A gentle glimmer to his right caught Loki’s attention. In the hands of one of Odin’s guards was a collar, glittering gold and carved with runes. “Do it,” Odin’s voice was low and cold. The men holding Loki tightened their grip, and his hair was pulled harshly back, exposing the soft flesh of his throat. He attempted to bite, scratch, kick, anything… but guard holding the collar moved closer and closer.

Loki was thrashing the moment the collar was locked around his neck. His skin was suddenly too tight, too hot. He was screaming, cursing them, lashing out with his glossy nails… nails attached to hands that were changing from their natural blue to a soft, pale peach… the color of Asgardian skin. Nails that were now clear and weak. Nails that could do nothing against the men holding him down. He reached inside himself for his magic, but there was a barrier. He realized, with a jolt of horror, that his screams and curses were becoming inhuman howls and snarls, and the men around him were laughing. Odin watched, good eye gleaming.

“Muzzle him.” The old man growled, and metal surrounded his face, pressed between his teeth, forcefully closed his jaw around the bit. It was bitter, unyielding, and cold… cold? Loki, frost giant as he was, had never felt cold. His growls turned to whimpers behind the muzzle as he began to comprehend the white Asgardian skin he was now forced to wear, as he felt his magic drift out of reach, as he felt his mind begin to fade. A hand was stroking his hair, and a click was heard, as a leash was attached to the front of the collar, “Bind him.” Odin ordered, and with ever growing panic, Loki realized that the words were becoming difficult to understand. He was dragged to a wooden post at the far corner of the prison cell, and the leash was knotted three times around it. He flailed his head, desperately trying to free himself. This only resulted in the edges of the collar digging into his throat and causing angry red marks in his newly white skin. He fell into a huffing heap upon the floor and let out a low, pitiful whine. Odin smiled and stroked a hand through Loki’s hair.

“Be good, little Jotun. We will see you soon.” With that, Odin turned and walked away, his men following him and closing the heavy door to the dark prison cell, leaving Loki in darkness.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki was sure that it had to have been at least three days since the men left him. There wasn’t enough slack in the leash for him to do much more than lay down. He tried to take the leash off, but couldn’t seem to move the latch. When he tried to untie the knots holding him to the post, his once-deft fingers seemed unable to work properly, sliding over and under them, but never quite right. He tried to through chew the gag, but this resulted only in hurting his jaw after an hour. He tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked.Throughout the few days, he began to lose memories of before the collar, until his whole world became the cursed thing about his neck. He couldn’t remember his name, where he came from, even what he was. Somewhere deep inside of him knew it was the runes carved into the gold doing this to him, but he could do nothing to resist it. 

By the time the door to the dungeon opened again, he was positive they were just going to leave him to die. His breath was loud and rasping, his lips chapped, his throat on fire. His stomach cramped every few minutes with hunger and he found it difficult to even lift his head. When the heavy door swung open and torch light filtered into the room, Loki cringed away from it. He recognized the man that entered as the person who had the collar put on him but could remember nothing about who he was. In one hand, the old man held a torch and in other a bucket that sloshed with every step closer to Loki that he took. A loud, pathetic whimper permeated the silence of the room and the man smiled, placing the torch in a sconce on the wall. He placed the bucket down close to Loki’s cringing form. He crouched down next to his prisoner and placed a hand in his hair and began to stroke. The gesture felt good, and Loki couldn’t help the whine that once again forced its way through his throat as he tried to lean into the hand. The old man smiled, seeming satisfied with something.

“Oh, little Jotunn, today is going to be a big day for you.” Loki listened to him with wide eyes, not truly understanding was he was saying, but appreciating the gentle tone. The man’s hand reached for the clasp on the gag and released it, gently pulling it from the boy’s mouth. He pulled the bucket closer to Loki’s face. His fingers looped beneath the collar and he hauled him up to his hands and knees. He gently pushed Loki’s head towards the bucket, until his nose touched the liquid inside, “Drink, little thing. I cannot have you dying of dehydration when you meet your new master.” Odin said, voice still the gentle, sweet tone. Loki didn’t hesitate as he began to greedily lap at the cool water, jaw pedaling quickly despite it still aching from the gag. The old man laughed at his eagerness and began to stroke his naked back. When the boy had drank his fill, he sat back on his calves, eyes drooping. He was still hungry, aching, and exhausted, and with one of his needs sated, he was ready to sleep. His captor stood, untying the leash from its post and looping it around his wrist and giving it a gentle tug.

“No sleeping yet, boy.” Loki straightened himself, trying to shake the sleep off for the moment. The man ran one hand through Loki’s greasy, tangled hair and grimaced. “I would bathe you myself, but… my son has a loving heart, and I do think he would prefer to do the grooming.” He began to walk, and Loki urged on by the leash and a soft click from Odin’s tongue, tried to keep up on his hands and knees. He hadn’t even thought to stand. Weakened and exhausted, he tripped over himself a few times in the tight corridors of the dungeon, whining softly when with one stumble he scraped his knuckles. After what felt like an eternity to Loki, they reached a set of large oak doors. The one-eyed old man swung them open, and Loki let out a hiss as he was blinded by sunlight.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just meeting Thor, Odin being a dick, and Loki being cute

Thor was on the training fields, sparring with Fandral, when one of his servants came scuttling to announce that the Allfather wanted to see him in his chambers. He knocked Fandral to the ground once more before telling the severant to tell his father that he was on his way. When the servant walked off, he helped his friend up with a laugh, brushing some dirt off his shoulder.

“Maybe next time, my friend.” Thor said, patting his back and laughing, “Though it’s unlikely.” 

"One of these days, Thor, I am going to surprise you.” Fandral responded with a playful shove. Thor laughed again as he walked away from the training fields, waving to his friends who were still sparring. The day was warm, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The sun felt divine upon his skin and as he walked to the castle, he allowed himself a moment to soak in its heat and breathe the fresh spring-sweet air. He walked through the open air hallways of the palace grounds, past giggling ladies, and colorful gardens. He walked the stairs past the throne room, and down the hall to his chambers. He knocked on the door to signal his entry to his father before swinging it open. He was immediately taken aback by what he saw. His father sat in Thor’s large lounging chair, his legs spread wide, and a boy laying on the ground between them with his cheek resting on Odin’s boot. Thor could catch a glimpse of a golden collar around his throat through his black hair, and a leash tied to the elegant leg of the chair. The boy was shirtless and filthy, his long hair fell about his shoulders in greasy waves and dirt and blood were encrusted on his white skin. He appeared to be shaking minutely and his green eyes were innocent and fearful. When he saw Thor, he cringed back further into Odin’s legs.

“Father… what-what is this...who is this?” Thor said, his voice wobbling slightly. His brow knit in confusion. 

“My son, when we stormed the castle of Laufey, the men found him cowering in a room alone. He was chained and… well, animal-minded. They thought it cruel to kill him. After all, look at him. What harm could he have possibly done? He does not even know how to speak. So, they brought him to me. He is a lovely thing, and you fought so honorably. You made me proud, Thor. I thought you deserved a reward, and here he was. He is yours, if you want him.” Thor ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the little thing on the ground, still pressed against Odin’s legs, watching him cautiously. Odin was right, he was lovely beneath all the grime. He looked so innocent, like a pup torn from his mother too soon. 

“Why does he not look Jotun? And, father… do we know who he is?”

“The runes on his collar are a glamor that I have placed upon him. I found the appearance of a Jotun to be rather… unpalatable. The glamor allows him to withstand heat the way you and I do, as well, so he may go out into the sun without being burned. If you would rather him appear Jotun, however, I can alter the runes…” Odin said, as he rubbed the boy’s forehead where a horn may have once been. The Jotun leaned into his touch. Thor shook his head, and Odin continued, “As for who he is, the men found him in the royal wing of the palace. We thought that perhaps he had been kept as a pet by one of the princes, but then I remembered. Laufey was said to have a runt, by the name of Loki-his youngest son. Smaller and more frail than the others. We never heard more about him, but given the circumstance, and his appearance, we do believe that this is Laufey’s runt son. As I said, his name is Loki, but I do not think he would mind being called something else, if you prefer.”

“Loki…” The name felt right rolling off of Thor’s tongue. The boy looked up at him, seeming to recognize his name. His eyes were a lovely shade of green.

“So… you will take him?” Odin had an odd gleam in his eye that Thor had never seen before, and it made him uneasy. The boy was starting to edge out from between Odin’s legs to creep up to where Thor stood to cautiously sniff at his boots and hands. He took a step back, as if to see if Thor would do something to him, before leaning back in to butt his head against Thor’s knuckles and gently lick the back of his hand. He stroked the black, knotted hair back, and the Jotun let out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut. The display was just so endearing, and he couldn’t say no.

“Yes, I will take him.” Thor said, leaning down to unclip the leash tying him to the chair and rubbing behind his ears. Loki began to purr softly, surprising Thor for a moment before making his heart melt and causing a smile to split across his face.

Odin left with a smile, and when the door closed, Thor pulled the purring creature into his arms. He ran his hand gently through the greasy hair, over his filthy naked back. Inwardly, he cringed and decided he very much would need to groom Loki. But for now, he enjoyed the soft rumbles coming from his pet, the way he curled into Thor's chest, his occasional nervous glances at his new master-as if Thor could even think about hurting him.

“Welcome home, little Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted this to start introducing the dynamic between Loki and Thor and Thor and Odin. Also I really want to say thanks for the super nice things people have said about this so far!!! It means a lot! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Also, obviously, Odin is lying about how Loki was found and everything the collar does... I haven't changed the plot there! Odin sucks in this story.


	3. Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for my hiatus! My life got pretty crazy there for a bit, but I'm back and I'll be trying to update regularly, because I love writing this fic! Thanks for being patient and for all of the super sweet comments!! Hopefully some fluff can get you guys to forgive me ;)

Thor sat like that for a few minutes, listening to the soft purrs and letting his new pet get used to him. After a while he stood, gently depositing Loki onto the floor, and called upon one of his servants to draw a warm bath. Loki watched the servant cautiously from his place on the floor, sniffing the air and pressing himself as low to the ground as he could. As the servant girl passed him to reach Thor’s bathing room, she startled slightly, eyes wide, but said nothing and hurriedly filled Thor’s bath with warm water. 

While waiting for the girl to finish, Thor gathered together what he needed-some scented soaps and shampoos, his comb, a cloth towel, a pair of fresh linen trousers, and a white tunic. The clothing would be too large for Loki, but it was the smallest Thor had, and he could have clothes made for his little Jotun later. Loki kept glancing at Thor, apprehensive of the new things happening around him. Thor stroked his fingers over his pet’s back gently while the girl finished drawing the bath. The girl scurried away without a second glance at Loki. Thor smiled softly, almost apologetically as he said, “We must take these off now. I will not hurt you, Loki.” He shifted his pet in such a way that he could remove the rough linen trousers from his body. Loki made no attempt to cover himself as he was bared, animal minded as he was, and Thor tried not to let his stare linger on Loki’s manhood. Perhaps in his other form, without Odin’s spells, he would be even bigger than he was and flushed dark blue instead of pink between his legs. Thor shook his thoughts away-it was wrong to think of Loki, his pet, practically a frightened puppy, sexually. He would not take advantage of Loki’s innocence in such a way. Loki’s knees were dirty and scraped beneath the pants that had been removed, and Thor remembered how desperately his pet needed a bath. He stood.

“Okay now, little one, it’s alright… just let me lift you up,” Thor spoke gently, as one would speak to a startled horse, as he lifted Loki up with one arm around his shoulders and the other beneath his knees. Loki yelped pitifully and immediately clung to his master and wriggled.

“Hush Loki, everything is alright, I won’t drop you.” Thor whispered to him, and stood still for a moment to allow Loki to calm down. When Loki stopped his squirming, Thor made his way with his bundle of Jotun to the filled tub. As Thor lowered him into the water, the creature released a shocked half-whimper, half-cry as he clawed at Thor chest and flailed his legs, attempting to get friction in the water. He was able to break free of Thor’s grasp and leap out of the tub, splashing water all over the marble floor and his master as he made a mad dash to hide away in a corner. He cowered and hissed, pressed close to the floor with his back arched. For a confused moment, Thor was furious. He was soaked along with the floor, but when he turned to reprimand his pet, he stopped. Loki was shaking, his eyes were wide and shining with tears, and he was letting out frightened sounds somewhere between a growl and a whimper. He hadn’t been trying to be a brat or obstinate… for whatever reason his Loki was truly terrified of the bath.

“It is okay, Loki… see, it doesn’t hurt.” Thor slowly lifted his hand and placed it into the bath, swishing the water around. Suddenly, it struck Thor what had frightened his pet so much. The water was warm. His pet was Jotun and likely had never felt warm before, had perhaps even been taught to be afraid of the heat. Animal minded as he was, how was Thor to expect Loki would understand that Odin had placed a glamor on him to protect him from such things? Thor continued to swish the bath water around with his hand, hoping that seeing his master touching the warm water would calm Loki.

“It is alright, Loki, I’m sorry I did not realize… it is okay, see? Come here, little one.” Thor spoke softly, clicking his tongue and cooing nonsensical calming sounds. It took a few minutes, but slowly Loki uncurled himself from the corner and began to inch towards Thor’s outstretched hand. He pressed his face into the large palm, and Thor gently thumbed his tears away. When Loki’s chest began to rumble with a purr, Thor carefully took one of his pet’s hands in his own and lifted it towards the tub. He maintained eye contact and continued to speak softly to him as he skimmed the tips of Loki’s fingers across the water’s surface. Loki flinched and let out a frightened whimper before realizing that foreign feeling of heat wasn’t burning him. Slowly, his demeanor changed from afraid to curious as he drew closer to the tub of his own volition. He began to bat playfully at the water, watching it ripple and splash. He looked up at Thor and let out a delighted chirp, tearstained face now alight with excitement. Thor couldn’t help but smile at how easily amused his new pet was.

“Okay, now. In you get.” This time, when he lifted his pet into the water, Loki didn’t struggle. He stiffened slightly when his whole body was submerged, but relaxed quickly into the warmth. “See it is not so bad! Good boy!” Thor poured some of the soap into the bath and started with washing Loki’s face. As he gently scrubbed the muck and blood off, his pet’s beauty became even more apparent. His face was pale and unblemished with a soft pink flush on his high cheekbones, and there was a cluster of light brown freckles dusting each of his shoulders. He was a bit too thin, perhaps, but nothing a few good meals couldn’t fix. When he began to wash and comb Loki’s hair, his pet began to purr and press into his hand. It seemed to Thor that Loki’s head and behind his ears were his favorite places to be petted. And so he indulged his Jotun, burying his fingers in the wet black locks. By the time he lifted Loki out of the bath, Thor’s knees were aching, the water was a disgusting gray, and Loki’s whole body was flushed. He rubbed Loki dry with the towel, careful of the few yellow bruises that still marred the white flesh. As he dried his pet's hair, Thor delighted with the shine of it and how the loose curls bounced around his shoulders when he moved. His pet, now clean and dry, was quite the sight to be seen, and Thor couldn't help but lean in and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. Loki responded enthusiastically, nuzzling into his master's cheek and giving his beard a quick, loving lick.

By the time Thor was pulling the white tunic over Loki’s head, his purrs were quieting and his heavy eyelids drooping. He quickly finished dressing his pet, the clothes hanging off of his small frame awkwardly. Thor realized that he was also rather tired and sore from training earlier as he rose. He smiled down at his exhausted pet and patted his thigh to get Loki’s attention.

“Come, Loki, I do believe it is time for a nap.” The two exited the bathing room, Loki trotting at Thor’s heel on his hands and knees. Thor shut his heavy curtains against the bright afternoon sun, and changed out of his own soaked clothes and into a pair of soft pants. He tossed a few blankets and pillows from his bed onto the floor for Loki to arrange as he liked. “Here, Loki,” Thor said, pointing to the bedding on the floor, “No furniture, understood? I’ll have a bed made for you later, but this will do for now.” Loki sat atop of blankets and pillows looking immensely disappointed and Thor did his best to ignore the sad looks his pet was shooting at him. Loki had to learn the rules, he told himself as he laid down beneath his own blankets and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Thor heard scuffling and suddenly, there was a weight beside him on the bed. His eyes flew open to see Loki, curled up beside him, his chest rumbling with purrs and his head pillowed upon Thor’s stomach. His eyes were already shut.

“Loki, no.” Thor groaned, “Floor, now.” He pointed to the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. Loki looked at Thor, then at the makeshift pet bed, and then back at Thor. He let out a soft whine and snuggled closer to his master’s side, eyes wide and hurt. Thor slumped against his pillows and sighed.

“Fine, you manipulative little rule-breaker. Just this once.” Thor let his fingers comb through Loki’s soft curls and his pet let out a happy trill as he buried his face into Thor’s stomach again. Thor closed his eyes as a small smile played on his lips. 

 

Loki was, for the first time in what felt like his whole life, warm, safe, and happy. His breathing evened out and he was asleep in minutes.


	4. Loki's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update! Really hoping to set the eerie vibe that's gonna hopefully keep persisting throughout this fic! How much of Loki is really there? How does he view his relationship with Thor vs how Thor views it? Is this short little chapter.............. fOrEsHaDoWiNg?!?!?

Loki twitched slightly in his sleep, dreaming.   
\--------------------------------------

He ran through a frozen wasteland, snow and wind whipping his hair in every direction. He relished in the feeling, tilting his face towards the gusts and inhaling the bitter air. It felt sweet in his lungs and every visible puff of breath that appeared in front of his face delighted him. Everything about this place felt natural to Loki, screamed home, though he couldn’t quite figure out why. 

“Loki…” A voice said behind him, gentle and warm in this cold place. Loki turned to see his new friend hiking through the snow after him. He was covered head to toe in furs, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. His white face was red from the cold and his blonde hair was stiff and knotted from the wind. He was not made for a place like this, Loki realized.

And suddenly he remembered why he was even here. His friend needed to see something here, needed Loki’s help to find it. Loki knew the way, though it hurt his head when he tried to figure out how. He needed to get there quickly, or else his friend would perish from the cold and Loki could not let that happen. He bounded off again, leaping through the snow. “Loki, slow down,” His friend called from behind him, and Loki obliged, falling into a determined trot. 

Some time later, the pair arrived at a ruined city gate. It was something that clearly once stood proud and tall, all intimidating ice and stone and iron. Loki let out a sigh of relief. He and his companion were close, he knew. As the two stepped over the ruins of the gate, Loki saw the city it had once protected was in no better shape. Every building was destroyed, many of them just burnt remains of what once was. Scattered in the streets, hanging from burnt trees, hunched over in buildings, were corpses in various stages of decay. Their skin ranged from dark blue to gray, but all the same, their blood that still stained the snow was red. A pain struck Loki in his chest--something sharp and emotional, the likes of which he couldn’t remember ever feeling before. Tears blurred his vision and he stumbled over his steps staring at them. Large corpses, small corpses, the corpses of babies in their mother’s arms… they all watched at him with their dull, dead red eyes.

“Loki, I am so sorry…” Loki felt a hand bury in his hair and rub his scalp. His friend’s voice sounded so sincere and remorseful. 

Why was he sorry? 

Why did Loki feel so broken?

How did he know this place and why did he feel so connected to the corpses on the ground?

He let out a distraught howl to the sky, the wind carrying eerily through the ruins and echoing off destroyed stone walls. Despite his pain, he knew he needed to press on. There was still hope and he needed to lead his friend to… to…   
\-----------------------------------

There was a soft knock and Loki lurched up with a growl, suddenly back in his room warm and safe with his new friend to protect him.


End file.
